bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Magenta Comes Over
Magenta Comes Over is the 19th episode of Blue's Clues from season 1. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable *Mailbox *Shovel *Pail *Duck *Snail *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Felt Friends *Magenta Summary Magenta is coming over to the Blue's Clues house. As we wait for her and get ready, we help out some of our other friends. Shovel & Pail play a game of hide and seek in the backyard, and Steve has to find them by following footprints. We help Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper create a snack for Magenta & Blue. But will we be ready before Magenta comes to the door. Recap Steve & Blue invite the viewers inside the house. After that, the phone rings. Steve answers the phone. Magenta was on the phone and wanted to talk to Blue. What Magenta was saying is that she is coming to Steve & Blue later on. After talking to Magenta, Steve hangs up. Steve & Blue had to get ready and had to figure out what they can do when Magenta comes over. Blue leaves a pawprint on the screen. It was time for another playing of Blue's Clues. Now, Steve had to figure out the best way to remove the pawprint. Blue comes in and brushes away the pawprint going from top to bottom. After that, it was time to get the notebook. Steve was already in the living room & walks over to SideTable to get his notebook. Steve brushes up on the rules to play Blue's Clues to the viewers. After the demo song, Steve didn't know where Blue went. The viewers told Steve that Blue went to the left. As Steve was looking for clues, the viewer points out a clue. Steve stops and wonders where the clue was. The viewers told him on your back and thought that Steve should look at the wall. Steve shrugs and then the pawprint appears from behind his back. And then it sits infront of his chest. Steve looks down at his chest and he realized that he was the 1st clue. Steve gets out his notebook and draws himself. What Steve is trying to figure is what to do when Magenta comes over with Steve as the first clue. Steve decides to look for more Blue's Clues. Blue calls out and then she listens. A couple of voices say 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10, Ready or Not. Here we Come. It was Shovel & Pail. They find themselves by mistake and bumped into each other. What Shovel and Pail were trying to do is find their friends and needed help. Steve & Blue pitched in to help Shovel & Pail find their friends. Steve wonders who to look for first. Shovel and Pail decide to look for Duck. Steve, Blue, Shovel & Pail found a series of footprints. Steve needed help figuring out which footprints led to Duck. The footprints in the middle were duck prints. So, they followed the path in the middle which stopped at a lake. Duck pokes out from behind the grass. Shovel & Pail found Duck and now they got to find Snail. Along the way they found more prints. Steve asks the viewers at home which trail led to Snail. The long straight line was the way to find Snail. Sure enough, they find Snail. Snail winks & moves slowly away. Steve & Blue had to get going because it was almost time for Magenta to come over. Steve finds footprints and realized it was his footprints. Steve was just checking. In the Kitchen, Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper were discussing opposites. Steve & Blue come into the kitchen to see them. Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper were making a snack for when Magenta comes over. They decided to make race cars. One for Magenta & one for Blue. Steve was perplexed a little and says race cars... for snack. Mr. Salt specifically meant that they were going to make race cars out of food so they can eat them after their made. Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper needed help on what food to use to make race cars. Mrs. Pepper starts off with a carrot and Mr. Salt wants the opposite for making his race car. The opposite of shortest is longest. And the longest vegetable was celery. So far, they got the bodies of the race car. Mr. Salt comes back and picks out crackers for his race car 'cause they're the biggest. Mrs. Pepper wants the opposite for her race car. The opposite of biggest is smallest. And the smallest sized circles on the table were the peas. Now, they got wheels for the race cars. All is left is the seat. Mrs. Pepper finds a broccoli for her race car which is the bumpiest. Mr. Salt wanted the opposite for his race car. The opposite of bumpiest is smoothest. And the smoothest vegetable on the table was the mushroom. Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper have finished making their race cars. Mr. Salt says Viola for Magenta. Mrs. Pepper says Viola for Blue. Steve was amazed and they did look a lot like race cars. They thank Steve for their help. Steve passes the 2nd clue and it was on a smile icon. Steve gets out the notebook and draws the smile icon. So far Steve has collected 2 clues. The 1st clue was Steve himself and the 2nd clue is a smile. Steve had to find the last clue. Steve thought the viewers said something. So, Steve looks around and sees Freddy and Fifi the felt friends on the felt board. The felt friends needed help. Blue skidoos into the felt board to help Freddy and Fifi. Steve skidoos too. Freddy and Fifi were playing dress-up. Freddy and Fifi has to figure out 2 kinds of costumes that go together. Fifi dresses as an umpire. Freddy didn't know what he should dress up as. Steve wanted to know which costume goes with an umpire. The viewers tell them it was the baseball player. Freddy dressed as a baseball player and Fifi dressed as a umpire. Freddy and Fifi decide to dress as someone else. Freddy dresses as a lifeguard. Fifi ponders about what she should be if Freddy is dressed as a lifeguard. The viewers tell them that the swimmer is what Fifi should be. Freddy & Fifi try out another set of different costumes. Fifi is now an astronaut. Freddy had to think about which costume to choose if Fifi is dressed as an astronaut. The viewers tell him that the alien works best. Freddy & Fifi thanked Steve for their help. Blue & Steve skidoo back home. Once back home, it was Mailtime. Mailbox comes in through the window and gives Steve his letter. Steve thanks Mailbox and then Mailbox leaves. Steve opens the letter and it was a letter from his friends. 2 kids played with blocks, had a snack & dressed up in costumes and in funny hats. After reading the mail, Steve couldn't wait for Magenta to come over. They were running out of time and had to find the last clue. Mailbox comes back. Steve shrugs. Mailbox had something for Steve. Steve had a letter that he just looked at. Mailbox understood and has a package for Steve. Steve gets the package and opens it really fast. Steve saw that it was his camera and was looking all over for it. The viewers saw a pawprint on the camera. Steve takes a look and saw that the camera was the 3rd clue. Steve stands up and draws out the camera in the notebook. After that, he has collected all 3 clues. Now it was time to sit in the thinking chair. Steve looks around and he sits back down in his thinking chair. Now it was time to think. Steve had to figure out what Blue wants to do when Magenta comes over and the clues are Steve himself, a smile & a camera. Steve thought that Blue wanted him to make the camera smile. But that wasn't it. Steve looks at the clues again once more and maybe he could do something with the camera and saying smile. The viewers teell Steve that he should take a picture of Blue and Magenta with his camera and saying smile. They just figured out Blue's Clues. But before they can finish their tune, the doorbell rings because Magenta has arrived. Magenta pokes her head through the door flap and comes inside. Blue & Magenta cheer. Steve gets his camera ready. Blue & Magenta pose for their picture. Steve decides that the viewers should take the picture. Shovel & Pail come along followed by Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and their race cars for Blue & Magenta to have for snacktime. And then Freddy and Fifi come back and finally made their decisions on what they are dressed as. Freddy was dressed as Magenta & Fifi was dressed as Blue. They all got together in the picture and the camera snaps a picture of the group. Blue decided to take some pictures too Trivia *Blue gets to clean the pawprint off the screen herself, but it is normally Steve that does it. *The Mailtime segment takes place rather close to the end of the episode, instead of more towards the middle. *Rather than being hidden, the Snail character is pointed out and discussed. *This is the first time that after Steve says We're ready for our thinking chair, he finds that he is already there from What Time Is It For Blue & Mailbox's Birthday. *This is the first episode to have a slightly alternate credit sequence. In this episode, Pictures of Magenta and Blue are shown. *This is the 6th episode directed by Todd Kessler. *Also when Steve makes footprints in the sand when he said that he knew it was his, the viewers knew that it was Steve's prints too. *This is the first episode in which Kevin Cardinali was the storyboard revisionist with David Levy from Blue's News, What Does Blue Want To Build & Steve Gets the Sniffles. *Usally the viewers remind Steve what the first clue was after he draw the second one. In this one Steve tells the first clue without the viewers telling him because he's the first clue from What Time Is It For Blue, Blue Is Frustrated, What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day, What Is Blue Afraid Of, What Does Blue Want To Build, Blue's Story Time, Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme, What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try, Steve Gets The Sniffles, Blue's Senses, What Game Does Blue Want To Learn, What's That Sound, What Does Blue Want To Make Out Of Recycled Things, Environments, The Lost Episode, What Does Blue Need, Blue's Big Treasure Hunt, The Grow Show & What Story Does Blue Want to Play. *The was also the first time the show was produced by Cataland Films. It was permanently the production facility for the show. *This is also the first time that the backgrounds have less shadows, it has been this way since. Excluding season two episodes, Blue's Senses Music In an Everyday Way Blue's Surprise at 2 O'Clock The Lost Episode What Did Blue See What Is Blue Trying To Do. *Tanya Hamilton directed the video letter for this episode. *Starting with this episode, Amy Starr & Allison Gilman were the voice over producers in which they remained in that position until early season three. *This is the seventh episode to use the usual No It's a clue line from Adventures In Art . *Fourth time using the Notebook tone from Pretend Time. *This is the first time the We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues song was interrupted. Gallery Blue'sCluesOpening4.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h34m12s60.png Steve_the_First_Clue.jpg|Steve as a clue. Steve_and_Blue_hear_something.jpg Aaah!.jpg That's_Gotta_Hurt!.jpg Duck.jpg Mr._Salt_and_Mrs._Pepper's_Race_Cars.jpg|Race cars made out of food. HELP!!!.jpg Felt_Friends'_Space_Costumes.jpg|Freddy the Alien and Fifi the Astronaut. Mailbox_Winks.jpg ImagesCASH5J4X.jpg MagentaCover.jpg|Magenta arrives at Blue's house. Magenta_Comes_Over.jpg Magenta_Comes_Over!_0001.jpg Category:Brandon hoski Category:Episodes Category:List of Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Season One Category:Incorrect Answer Category:1990s Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Get Back to House Category:1997 Category:Blue's Clues Episodes